Ai Là Triệu Phú
Ai Là Triệu Phú is the Vietnamese version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? which premiered on January 4, 2005 on VTV3. The main goal of the show is to win 150,000,000₫ (about $6,585) by answering 15 multiple choice questions correctly (the previous top prizes were 50,000,000₫, 100,000,000₫ and 120,000,000₫). The show is broadcast on VTV3 every Tuesday at 20:30 (earlier 20:00 and 20:05) and a repeat at 9.20 am on Wednesday. The show was hosted by Lại Văn Sâm from January 4, 2005 to December 26, 2017. He left the show after his retirement at age 60. After the last episode featuring him as the host was broadcast on VTV3, there was a selection of who would become the new host. At the end of the selection, Phan Đăng was chosen to take over the role as the new host of the show from 2018 afterwards. Filming The show filming takes place in the studio of Vietnam Television Station (VTV) in Giảng Võ, Hanoi, Vietnam. Rules - Effective from January 2, 2018 A contestant was asked a series of up to 15 from easy to difficult, time is not limited. Questions 5 and 10 were known as milestone questions, if they were to be answered correctly, they would increase the contestant's minimum payout to the cash value they had attached. This would continue until either the contestant answered all 15 questions correctly, miss a question or decide to walk away with all of the money they had received thus far. Any of these conditions being met marked the end of a contestant's game. After viewing a question, the contestant can walk away or continue. If they walk away, they will leave with the money already won rather than attempting an answer. If the contestant answers a question incorrectly, the game ends and all of their winnings are lost, except that the ₫2,000,000 and ₫22,000,000 prizes are guaranteed. A contestant could leave empty handed if they provide a wrong answer to any of the first five questions. By correctly answering all 15 questions, the player becomes a "millionaire". After the previous contestant finishes the game, the host will invites the next contestant until the end of the program. If the player has not finished the game but time is up, the player will be able to continue in the next episode. Lifelines There are four lifelines: * 50:50 (Năm mươi - Năm mươi) * Phone-A-Friend (Gọi điện thoại cho người thân) * Ask the Audience (Xin ý kiến khán giả trường quay, previously "Hỏi ý kiến khán giả trong trường quay") * Three of the Audience (Hỏi ý kiến của tổ tư vấn trường quay, previously "Tư vấn tại chỗ"). When this lifeline is picked, three people in the audience are randomly selected by the contestant for assistance, and they suggest the contestant the answer they think is correct. Can be used after answering the ₫2,000,000 question (5th question) correctly. A total prize fund of 600,000₫ is shared equally for each correct answer (in some cases, all three people gave a wrong answer. As a result, no one won any money) Special episodes The producers of the show usually celebrate holidays in Vietnam by producing episodes with specific contestants that the producers invite to join the show (i.e. On the International Day of Older Persons episode, the show will invite contestants whose age is at least 50). Celebrity contestants may also appear on major holidays (such as Lunar New Year, Valentine's Day and International Women's Day) and they are allowed to keep their winnings or donate them to their charity of choice. Seasons * Season 1 (37 episodes, January 4, 2005 - October 11, 2005) * Season 2 (72 episodes, October 18, 2005 - February 27, 2007) * Season 3 (63 episodes, March 6, 2007 - May 13, 2008) * Season 4 (119 episodes, May 20, 2008 - August 31, 2010) * Season 5 (50 episodes, July 5, 2011 - June 12, 2012) * Season 6 (121 episodes, June 19, 2012 - September 23, 2014) * Season 7 (58 episodes, September 30, 2014 - November 3, 2015) * Season 8 (112 episodes, November 10, 2015 - December 26, 2017) * Season 9 (January 2, 2018 - present) Current money tree This is the current money tree which was introduced in 2012 and it features 15 questions with the top prize of ₫150,000,000: Previous money trees The biggest winners * Nguyễn Văn Thắng - ₫14,000,000 (August 23, 2005) * Phạm Văn Hoan - ₫40,000,000 (December 5, 2006) * Phạm Văn Thành Công - ₫25,000,000 (2007) * Phùng Thanh Quang - ₫35,000,000 (February 5, 2008) * Nguyễn Thị Việt Thu - ₫25,000,000 (February 26, 2008) * Vũ Di Cao - ₫25,000,000 (March 11, 2008) * Nguyễn Lê Anh - ₫80,000,000 (September 9, 2008) * Nguyễn Văn Yến - ₫50,000,000 (September 30, 2008) * Bùi Thị Hà Thanh and Đào Hồng Vũ - ₫80,000,000 (November 18, 2008) * Đào Quỳnh Anh - ₫25,000,000 (June 9, 2009) * Nguyễn Đình Nhân - ₫35,000,000 (2009 or 2010) * Đặng Thị Diệu Linh - ₫25,000,000 (August 30, 2011) * Lại Tuấn Dũng - ₫50,000,000 (October 11, 2011) * Đào Thu Hương - ₫25,000,000 (October 18, 2011) * Bùi Thị Dung - ₫35,000,000 (November 8, 2011) * Phùng Minh Đức - ₫35,000,000 (November 15, 2011) * Nguyễn Thanh Bình - ₫25,000,000 (November 15, 2011) * Phạm Lê Trung - ₫25,000,000 (May 1, 2012) * Phạm Huy Cường - ₫30,000,000 (February 26, 2013) * Đặng Thiêm - ₫30,000,000 (October 1, 2013) * Nguyễn Hữu Quyết - ₫40,000,000 (November 12, 2013) * Nguyễn Thu Trang - ₫40,000,000 (April 29, 2014) * Nguyễn Anh Linh - ₫40,000,000 (May 20, 2014) * Phan Hồng Văn - ₫30,000,000 (July 15, 2014) * Lương Nguyễn Khánh Văn - ₫30,000,000 (July 15, 2014) * Vũ Huy Hiệu - ₫30,000,000 (October 7, 2014) * Nguyễn Tuấn Thanh - ₫30,000,000 (November 11, 2014) * Lê Minh Thiện - ₫30,000,000 (November 25, 2014) * Nguyễn Thị Hoa - ₫30,000,000 (December 23, 2014) * Nguyễn Đình Duẩn - ₫30,000,000 (April 14, 2015) * Trần Thị Minh Phương - ₫30,000,000 (June 30, 2015) * Nguyễn Viết Thuần - ₫30,000,000 (September 29, 2015) * Nguyễn Sỹ Hiếu - ₫30,000,000 (November 17, 2015) * Minh Béo - ₫30,000,000 (February 9, 2016) * Bảo Trâm - ₫30,000,000 (March 8, 2016) * Lan Phương - ₫30,000,000 (March 8, 2016) * Mai Ánh Điệp - ₫30,000,000 (April 26, 2016) * Nguyễn Tiến Dũng - ₫30,000,000 (May 17, 2016) * Nguyễn Chiến Trường - ₫40,000,000 (September 6, 2016) * Nguyễn Trung Dũng - ₫30,000,000 (September 13, 2016) * Huỳnh Thị Mỹ Anh - ₫30,000,000 (October 4, 2016) * Nguyễn Thành Tuấn - ₫30,000,000 (October 18, 2016) * Hoàng Yến Chibi - ₫30,000,000 (October 25, 2016) * Châu Đăng Khoa - ₫40,000,000 (January 3, 2017) * Saadi Salama - ₫40,000,000 (January 31, 2017) * Nguyễn Tiến Hưng - ₫30,000,000 (February 7, 2017) * Quản Thạch Anh - ₫30,000,000 (February 28, 2017) * Lê Thu Huyền - ₫30,000,000 (May 23, 2017) * Min - ₫30,000,000 (July 18, 2017) * Kai Đinh - ₫30,000,000 (July 18, 2017) * Nguyễn Thị Hồng Nhung - ₫30,000,000 (September 12, 2017) * Nguyễn Văn Tiến - ₫30,000,000 (November 28, 2017) * Trần Đình Phú - ₫30,000,000 (December 26, 2017) * Lê Hữu Hiếu - ₫30,000,000 (January 9, 2018) * Tạ Quang Thắng - ₫30,000,000 (February 13, 2018) * Nguyễn Vũ Duy Quang - ₫30,000,000 (March 27, 2018) * Đinh Mạnh Ninh - ₫30,000,000 (May 1, 2018) * Hoàng Tiến Dũng - ₫40,000,000 (May 1, 2018) * Nguyễn Cao Sơn Thạch - ₫30,000,000 (June 5, 2018) * Dương Lê Duy - ₫30,000,000 (July 31, 2018) The biggest losers * Lê Minh Khánh - ₫15,000,000 (June 19, 2007) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫20,000,000) * Unknown Player - ₫15,000,000 (2007) (14th question wrong) (lost ₫35,000,000) * Đặng Thị Thùy Mai - ₫15,000,000 (2009) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫10,000,000) * Lưu Thanh Sơn - ₫15,000,000 (August 24, 2010) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫10,000,000) * Phạm Quang Hòa - ₫15,000,000 (July 19, 2011) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫10,000,000) * Unknown Pair of Players - ₫15,000,000 (February 14, 2012) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫20,000,000) * Nguyễn Khắc Hoàng Minh - ₫22,000,000 (December 9, 2014) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Hoàng Bách - ₫22,000,000 (December 30, 2014) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Trần Minh Hùng - ₫22,000,000 (May 26, 2015) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Phạm Hoàng Anh - ₫22,000,000 (May 24, 2016) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Lê Xuân Duy - ₫22,000,000 (October 11, 2016) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Trương Anh Ngọc - ₫22,000,000 (February 14, 2017) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Unknown Player - ₫22,000,000 (October 31, 2017) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Lê Thị Thanh Huyền - ₫22,000,000 (January 2, 2018) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫18,000,000) * Nguyễn Thị Thành - ₫22,000,000 (March 13, 2018) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Cao Bá Cường - ₫22,000,000 (May 8, 2018) (13th question wrong) (lost ₫18,000,000) * Lê Thị Lan - ₫22,000,000 (July 17, 2018) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) * Nguyễn Hữu Huy - ₫22,000,000 (August 21, 2018) (12th question wrong) (lost ₫8,000,000) Contestants who missed their 10th question *Mai Thị Thu Thủy - ₫1,000,000 (July 21, 2009) *Lã Huyền Trang - ₫1,000,000 (August 9, 2011) *Bùi Thanh Hiền - ₫1,000,000 (August 16, 2011) *Trần Quang Thái - ₫1,000,000 (April 3, 2012) *Bùi Thanh Nam - ₫1,000,000 (June 5, 2012) *Doãn Thế Hà - ₫2,000,000 (December 4, 2012) *Trần Anh Dũng - ₫2,000,000 (March 26, 2013) *Phan Quỳnh Anh - ₫2,000,000 (July 23, 2013) *Nguyễn Thu Hà - ₫2,000,000 (October 1, 2013) *Lê Văn Minh Triển - ₫2,000,000 (June 17, 2014) *Trần Mạnh Cương - ₫2,000,000 (November 4, 2014) *Đinh Hoàng Nam - ₫2,000,000 (March 24, 2015) *Lê Minh Sơn - ₫2,000,000 (March 31, 2015) *Nguyễn Văn Hiển - ₫2,000,000 (June 9, 2015) *Trịnh Thị Hải Hà - ₫2,000,000 (January 12, 2016) *Nguyễn Đình Quý - ₫2,000,000 (January 26, 2016) *Sầm Đồng - ₫2,000,000 (February 16, 2016) *Lại Mạnh Quân - ₫2,000,000 (April 12, 2016) *Ngô Thị Bích Thuận - ₫2,000,000 (July 5, 2016) *Phạm Hữu Trúc - ₫2,000,000 (September 13, 2016) *Hoàng Lê Minh - ₫2,000,000 (November 14 - 21, 2017) *Nguyễn Thị Ngọc Anh - ₫2,000,000 (March 6, 2018) *Trần Văn Tuấn - ₫2,000,000 (March 13, 2018) *Mai Huỳnh Ngọc Quyên - ₫2,000,000 (May 15, 2018) *Nguyễn Tiến Tuấn - ₫2,000,000 (June 19, 2018) *Đỗ Hồng Nhân - ₫2,000,000 (August 21, 2018) Trivia * According to the article about the premiere of the show, there had been 3 contestants who left empty-handed after failing to get the first question right. * On April 26, 2016, Trần Văn Tiền took the Ask the Audience lifeline in question 1 and 100% of which voted for one answer. * On May 6, 2014, Phạm Thị Thu also took the Ask the Audience lifeline on her 8th question and 100% of the audience voted for one answer. The answer turned out to be incorrect. * From 2003 to 2007, HTV7 aired a game show called Rồng vàng (translated into English as Golden Dragon) which is similar to the Thai version of WWTBAM. * On September 9, 2014, Trần Trúc Anh took the People Speak lifeline on her 9th question and all 3 people gave her the wrong answer. It has also happened many times in addition, since the lifeline is introduced in 2008. ** Ironically, they were all members of the audience who, at that time, were still learning in university. * Since Phan Đăng became the new host, the Fastest Finger First round is dropped and contestants are invited to the studio instead. * There has been at least one contestant who incorrectly answered the 14th question. * Lê Thị Hồng was a contestant on the show on July 31, 2007, who won ₫1,000,000. She was a wanted crime who took part in the show under a different name and got arrested after 11 years of hiding in Đồng Nai, Vietnam. * From 2017 onward, contestants who have chosen their "Phone-a-Friend" option will be using video calls instead of phone calls. ** However, video calls are rarely used and it was only frequently used in some of the first episodes aired in 2018. * Ai Là Triệu Phú temporary stopped airing on March 20, 2018 for one week due to the death of Prime Minister Phan Văn Khải. Instead, Điều ước thứ 7 and Lời ru của mẹ replaced it. * On the VTV3 11th anniversary special on March 31, 2009, the three pair of contestants in the episode, for the first time, were ready to left hot seat before the host reveals their answer was incorrect, thanks to their knowledge of the studio lights, having worked for VTV See also * Ai Là Triệu Phú - Ghế Nóng (the hot seat version of the show) Sources * About premiere * About change of the host * About the show in Vietnam * About the show vi:Ai là triệu phú Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Ai Là Triệu Phú